


A Cruel Twist Of Fate

by Regina_V



Series: The 100's Kink Meme Fills [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_V/pseuds/Regina_V
Summary: Clarke finds her soulmate in a way she hadn't accounted for. She hears the words written on her wrist as she's being raped."You like that, Princess?"(Edited + ~200 words added to the original fill.)





	A Cruel Twist Of Fate

She has imagined meeting her soulmate many times since she was little and understood the words in neat, cursive script at her wrist. Some of the ways she imagined were mere fantasy—Clarke as a literal Princess in a tower, as her knight in shining armor comes to rescue her was a popular one when she was growing up—and others were more realistic.   
  
She remembers her mother telling her that soulmates weren’t the kind of Disney fairytale the media makes them out to be. “Sometimes fate gets it wrong,” her mother had said. Clarke never listened. Maybe she should have, because she never imagined something like this.  
  
She remembers getting ready for the frat party with the other girls. Raven had called her out on taunting fate by choosing a ‘Sexy Princess’ costume for the Halloween themed frat party across campus, but Clarke had brushed it aside.

She remembers having too much to drink and one of the frat boys putting her up in one of the rooms. “Bellamy goes home every weekend to visit his family; he won’t be back,” Clarke remembers Roan telling the girls when Harper had been concerned for her safety staying in the room.  
  
As Clarke groggily awakens in the early morning hours to the feeling of someone on top of her, tearing at her costume and kissing her neck with alcohol laced breath, she has the sudden clarity that fate had struck, and that she wasn’t going to be pleased by the results. The person above her successfully pulls off the short skirt of her costume, taking her panties with it, and she hears him groan.  
  
Harper and Raven had been assured by Roan that he wouldn’t let anyone into the room, but Clarke’s foggy mind figures that Bellamy, the true occupant of the room, didn’t get the message. He works fast, and before Clarke can gather enough wits to protest, she feels him enter her slowly.  
  
She tries to tell him to stop, tries to tell him to get off of her, but all that comes out of her mouth is a strangled moan as she feels his cock slowly push inch after inch into her body.  
  
“You like that, Princess?” he slurs the words that seal her fate pausing about halfway inside of her before he shoves his cock deep inside her, paying no mind to the barrier he’d just breached.

She feels tears fall down her face as she thinks that, no, she doesn’t like it, but she isn’t able to tell him that. Try as she might to speak, nothing comes out. She squeezes her eyes shut as the virginity she’d been saving for her soulmate is forcefully taken—by her soulmate.

He’s nearly gentle after that initial breech for awhile, taking his time as he pushes his cock in and out of her at an excruciatingly slow pace. She moans in discomfort. “I know you like it,” he says as if she’s spoken to him before he kisses down her neck and across her chest. His mouth latches to one of her nipples, and he sucks and licks at it relentlessly. The prick of pleasure Clarke feels at his ministrations only makes it worse.  
  
Clarke’s crying hard at this point. The shock of it all seems to have stolen her vocal cords, but her tear ducts seem to work just fine.  
  
Bellamy continues to thrust in and out of her body, quickening the pace as time goes on. The only sounds that can be heard are his grunts of pleasure and Clarke’s moans of displeasure. Clarke thinks he seems determined to make her fully enjoy it though, because one of his hands soon finds her clit and rubs it expertly, teasing her, causing her to lift herself up to meet him.  
  
She wants to tell him to stop, to get off of her, and that she doesn’t want this, but she can’t. She realizes she also feels humiliated, because he’s doing a fucking good job of making her want it. And he’s her soulmate, after all, so maybe she wanted it all along?  
  
“You feel so fucking good, Princess,” he praises her when he lets go of one nipple and moves his head to pay attention to the other. “You’re so beautiful.”  
  
She moans and writhes beneath him as he pushes her closer and closer to an edge she never asked to go near. She wants to beg him to stop, but she also wants to beg him to take her over that edge. She hates him, she hates herself, and she hates that she doesn’t know how to stop enjoying it.

She wants to beg him, but she’s ashamed of the fact that she doesn’t know anymore if she’d beg him to stop, or beg him to bring her over the edge. He’s her soulmate, she finds herself thinking. She was meant for him, her body and soul and mind were meant for him, just as his was meant for hers. This isn’t how she imagined them coming together, though, and it hurts her heart to know that this encounter will be a part of their story no matter how this all ends.  
  
When her body starts to tense up right before she cums, he captures her lips with his and thrusts fast and deep a couple more times. They climax together; him in a state of pure ecstasy, and her in a state of absolute confusion.  
  
Clarke didn’t want any of this. This was not how she wanted to meet her soulmate. But here she is, with her soulmate on top of her after he just stole her virginity and came inside her, claiming her in a way he doesn’t even yet understand.

But she can make him understand, now, she realizes.  
  
Finally, she seems to have regained her voice. So, like he did to her, she seals his fate with her words, tears streaming down her face. “This isn’t how I wanted it to be.”  
  
And, for the first time, Clarke gets a good look at Bellamy when he bolts up and stares down at her. The panic in his eyes matches the panic she felt when this first started. It's not quite fair, she thinks, but it comes close.


End file.
